Gabriella
by VickyT36
Summary: Anastasia AU: Six-year-old Gabriella Lopez was separated from her family fleeing a curse from De La Cruz. Six years later, twelve-year-old Gabby is an orphan with no memory from her past. With the help a boy named Miguel and his uncle Hector perhaps she'll be able to figure out who she was and where she belongs. But De La Cruz is still out for revenge against the Lopezes.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another coco fanfic, enjoy! (A/N: I don't own Coco or Anastasia)  
**

 **Prologue**

 **Year: 2012**

In México City, México there lives a wealthy family, the Lopezes. They lived in a grand mansion with many rooms, rode in and drove fancy cars, and were waited on hand and foot by their many maids and butlers.

But even though they had massive wealth, the Lopezes were nice people, and didn't see themselves as better than anyone else. The family was made up of Jorge Lopez the chief of surgery at the local hospital. His wife, Maya a successful fashion designer.

Jorge's parents, Alberto a retired lawyer and owner of oil, and Esperanza, retired famous dancer. And their four children, the oldest was 10-year-old Antonio who was a great soccer player, 9-year-old Susanna, the second oldest, who was really smart.

The youngest 2-year-old Carlos, and the middle child Gabriella who was 6-years-old. They enjoyed many activities such as going to theater, country clubs, fancy restaurants, and hosting fancy parties.

But most of all they loved being together. However all of that was about to change.

* * *

One evening, the Lopezes were hosting a ball at their mansion to celebrate the coming of autumn. There was music, dancing, and people rubbing elbows with each other. Before going down to the party, Gabriella got something from her grandma.

"A little something I picked up for you today, mija." said Esperanza. She pulled out a small box, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet, with real amethyst stones. "Gracias, Abuelita." said Gabriella.

She held out her wrist, and Esperanza put it on her. The two hugged and before going down to the party, she showed her bracelet to Carlos. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked him. "Yeah." said Carlos, in his baby voice.

She looked for her family wanting to show them her new bracelet. Her abuelito was talking to some of his friends. Alberto took notice of her. "Hola, Gabriella." he said. "Abuelito, look at what Abuelita gave me." said Gabriella, holding out her wrist.

"Oh, that's hermosa." said Alberto. "Gracias." said Gabriella, and she went off to find her other family. Antonio and Susanna were talking with some kids their own age who'd come to the party. "Hey, muchachos." she said.

"What is it Gabriella?" asked Susanna slightly annoyed. "Look, Abuelita gave me this bracelet." she said, showing them. "It's nice, sis." said Antonio, not really interested in jewelry. "Si muy bueno. Now where were we?" said Susanna turning her attention back to their friends.

Then she went to find her parents, who were standing by the front door greeting people. "Mami, Papi, look. Abuelita gave me a bracelet." she said. "What a beautiful bracelet, for a beautiful little girl." said Jorge.

"You be sure and take good care of it." said Maya. "I will." said Gabriella. And she went off to enjoy the party. She was having fun running around the ballroom, saying hi to all the guests, eating hors d'oeuvres from the snack table.

As she finished her mini enchilada, her father came to get her. "Gabriella, it's time for us to say a few words." he said. "Okay, Papi." said Gabriella. She followed her father up the front of the room, and Maya came down with Carlos in her arms.

"Com primiso, can we have your attention, por favor?" Asked Jorge into a microphone. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "I would like to thank you all for coming, and I'm glad to have all mi familia here." Said Jorge.

The rest of the Lopezes smiled, but before Jorge could continue, the doors blew open, the lights went out, and an ominous figure stood in the doorway. The patrons were frightened, as he stepped inside.

He pulled down his hood, and everyone immediately recognized him. It was Ernesto De La Cruz. He used to be a great musician, but during a music contest a couple months ago it was found out that he'd stolen the songs he sung from another musician.

It had been Jorge and Maya that discovered his secret, brought it to life. Since then De La Cruz had been shunned by the rich community, and his anger was fueled towards the Lopezes. "De La Cruz, I thought we told you not to show your face around here again." said Jorge, walking up to him.

"I have every right to be here. I'm a maravilloso musician. And I'm sure you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." said De La Cruz. "What you did was wrong, Ernesto. You lied, cheated, and stole." said Maya, giving Carlos to Esperanza, and walking up beside her husband.

"Leave now, or I'll be force to call security." said Jorge. "Then, you leave me no choice." said De La Cruz. He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a black skull talisman. He'd received the talisman from the dark spirits of the underworld.

He made a deal with them, if they gave him the power to get rid of the Lopezes he'd led them have their souls to feast upon. But if he failed or if anything happened to the talisman then he'd be dragged into the underworld with them, and it was his soul they'd feed on.

"Then I curse you and your family." he said. The second the words left his mouth, the talisman glowed, and green smoke came out of it, and the wold mansion started to shake. Everyone screamed in fear, and hurried out of the mansion.

The Lopezes tried to leave, but outside zombie-like creatures surrounded them, and tried to attack them. "Rapido, everyone we have to get out of here." said Jorge. The family, hurried through the mansion, and snuck out the back door.

They all piled into their Cadillac, and drove to the train station. "Where are we going to go?" asked Alberto. "We just get on the train that's leaving, we have to get out of Mexico City." said Jorge.

Antonio looked behind them, and saw that De La Cruz and the zombies were right on their tails. "Papa, they're coming." he said. Jorge drove faster, but they were right on them. When they got to the train station, they ran inside, blending in with the other people.

De La Cruz and the zombies tried to follow them, but with all the hustle and bustle, he got swept away, and the talisman fell of out his hands, and fell beneath the tracks. The family managed to get onto a train that was just about to leave.

Gabriella tried to keep up, as they hurried to get on. But as she tried to get on, she got swept away by some people, she fell, and hit her head right on the hard tile! Before her family could go get her, the doors closed and the train pulled off.

"Gabriella!" the family cried, as they left the station.

* * *

The train went to a small town called Santa Cecilia, which was very far from Mexico City. The Lopezes were able to rebuild their lives by buying a new mansion, furniture, and clothes, getting jobs, and hiring new help.

But without their Gabriella, they were no longer the happy family they once were. Jorge sent some of their servants back to Mexico City to find her, but none of them ever did. Where was she? Was she safe?

Would her family ever see her again?

 **That's the prologue, plz review and no flames plz**


	2. Six Years Later

**Chapter 2: Six Years Later  
**

 **Year: 2018**

In Santa Cecilia, there lived another family, the Riveras, who were a family of shoemakers and musicians. One of the members was 13-year-old Miguel Rivera. He enjoyed playing his guitar with his favorite uncle, Hector Rivera, playing with his dog, Dante, and spending time in Mariachi Plaza.

While he loved his family, it was sometimes hard to breathe. He had a large family consisting of his grandparents, parents, younger sister, five aunts, five uncles, and five cousins. There were times he wished he could just be alone for a while.

* * *

One summer Monday morning, he'd just come in from getting the mail, and was flipping through the letters seeing what went to who. At the breakfast table, he gave each family member their mail, and sat down to eat himself.

As the family ate and talked, someone said, "Dios mio!" Everyone looked up to see it was Hector. "What is it, Hector?" asked his wife Imelda. "I've been invited to perform at UMC (University of Mexico City) for a benefit concert." he said.

"What does the concert benefit?" asked Enrique, Miguel's papa. "It's a charity concert for the senior citizen center." Hector answered, looking at the paper. "That's sounds estupendo." said Elena, Miguel's abuelita.

"Are you going to do it, Papa?" asked Hector and Imelda's 6-year-old daughter, Coco. "I'll have to think about it, mija." Hector answered. The day went on normally, shoes were ordered, made, delivered, and bought.

And music and laughter was heard throughout the house. That evening Héctor made his decision. "Familia, I've decided to go to Mexico City." he said. "That's great." said Tio Berto, Miguel's uncle. "When do you leave?" asked Luisa.

"On Saturday, and I'll only be gone a week. They even sent me a train ticket and a extra one." said Hector, holding up two train tickets. That got Miguel's hopes up. A week in Mexico City, away from all the crowd and room to breathe?

It sounded great. That night, as everyone was settling down to bed, Miguel was able to catch Hector getting a midnight snack before bed. "Tio Hector?" he asked. Hector jumped, and turned around to reveal he had half a churro in his mouth.

"Oh mijo, it's just you. I thought you were your Tia Imelda." he said, taking the other half of the churro out of his mouth. "Thought she caught you sneaking churros again?" asked Miguel. "Si, que pasa?" he asked.

"Well...I was just wondering...do you plan on using that spare ticket? Cause if you were did you decided who you're going take with you, because we have such a big family and..." "Miguel, do you want to go with me to Mexico City?" asked Hector knowingly.

"Si?" Miguel said nervously. "Chamaco, you don't have to beg. You can come." said Hector. "Really?" asked Miguel. "Si I was going to ask if you wanted to come anyway. Also let's not tell Tia Imelda about the churros, okay?" asked Hector.

"Deal." said Miguel, and they went to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

 **That same day in Mexico City**

On the outskirts of Mexico City, there was an orphanage run by nuns. Sleeping soundly in one of the rooms, was a 12-year-old girl with mid-length black and brown eyes. She was suddenly awoken by the feeling on something licking her nose.

She opened her eyes to see a small white Bichon Frise in her face. "(Yawns), Buenos Dias, Carina." she said, as she sat up. She pet the dog, but suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Gabby are you awake?" asked a voice.

"Si, just a second." said Gabby. She quickly hid Carina in her closet, and opened the door. "Buenos Dias, Hermana Marisol." she said. "Buenos Dias, now get cleaned up and dressed, we've got a whole day ahead of us." said Hermana Marisol.

"Okay." said Gabby. Hemana Marisol left, and Gabby closed the door, and let Carina out. "That was close, girl." said Gabby. Carina was Gabby's secret, since pets weren't allowed in the orphanage. Gabby had found her digging in the while in the city.

The two immediately connected, and Gabby snuck her back to the orphanage gave her a bath, and some food. She tried to let Carina go, but she wanted to stay, so Gabby kept her hidden from the nuns and other kids.

She got her clothes, and her toothbrush, and went to the bathrooms. In the girls' room all the other girls were brushing and combing their hair, brushing their teeth, washing their faces, and getting their clothes on.

Gabby managed to find a clear spot, and did her hygiene routine. Then she put on her clothes, which was just a long pink t-shirt, purple leggins, and black slip on shoes. "Nice outfit, Gabby." sneered a girl.

A few of the other girls laughed, while Gabby just left the bathroom, and went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. She got a bowl, found a seat, and had some cereal and orange juice. When she finished, she put some bacon in her pocket, and went back up to her room.

"Carina, I got you something." said Gabby, pulling out the bacon. Carina happily ate it, and Gabby got her large tote bag and had Carina jump inside it. "Time to go, girl." she said. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Carina barked.

"Oh, right I almost forgot." said Gabby. She went to her drawer, and pulled out a bracelet with amethyst stones. "Can't forget this." she said, putting it on. The bracelet was the one thing Gabby had from her past.

She'd been brought the orphanage when she was 6-years-old, after she was found just wandering around the train station. She didn't know where she came from or her family was. All she knew was that she was 6 and that her name started with "Gab", so she was named Gabby, and sent to the orphanage.

Then she went downstairs, passing by the nuns' office on her way out. "I'm leaving now, hermanas." she called. "Be back before dark, Gabby." Said one of the nuns.

Since it was summer and Gabby was out of school, she found something to do with her time. She caught a bus, rode into the city, and got dropped off in front of the La Mariposa Plaza, the fanciest hotel in Mexico City.

Gabby walked in, and saw it was rather quiet in the lobby. "Buenos Dias, Gabby." said a voice. A woman wearing a dark grey suit was standing by the desk. "Hola, Dona Martinez, I'm ready to start." said Gabby.

"Bueno, you know what you do." said Dona Martinez. Gabby nodded and went back to where the employees got ready. When Gabby got old enough to go out on her own (around 10), she'd often stop at the hotel.

She loved how fancy it was, and seeing the guests that stayed there. So one day the Dona Martinez, the hotel's manager decided to let her help around the hotel. Which included putting chocolates on the guests pillows, helping in the laundry room, and making sure the mini fridges were always stocked.

In the locket rooms, she let Carina out, put her tote, besides a locker, and went to work.

* * *

First she put chocolates on the pillows in empty rooms. "A lovely surprise for the guests." said Gabby. Carina barked. "Si, and tasty too." As she walked down the hallway, she saw many elegant people.

Men wearing patent leather shoes, and silk business suits, and women wearing mink stoles and nice dresses. "It must be cool to live fancy like that." Gabby whispered. When she finished that, she helped out in the laundry rooms.

Washing towels, wash clothes, sheets, drying them, and folding them up nice and neat. Before she went to check the mini refrigerators, she break for lunch. Outside she got a burrito from the kitchen and some water from Carina and they had their food outside.

As Gabby ate she watched the people walk by. She got a bit sad when she saw kids walking with their family members. Carina noticed owner's sadness and licked her hand. "Gracias, Carina. I'm okay really. I was just thinking about family." She Said.

She looked at her bracelet. Whoever gave it to her must've really loved her. She knew she must've had a family. Her memory only went back to when she was 6, so she must've been somewhere before that.

When she finished eating she went back to her little job.

* * *

Once that was all done, she checked the mini refrigerators, and then took the bus back to the orphanage. Once she was there, she hung around in her room. She didn't really have many friends, because she wondered about her past, but the other kids just said she was being silly.

She was at an orphanage, which meant she had no past with family. So she spent her time playing with Carina, reading her two books, and catching a little TV in the game room. Then the kids were called down for dinner.

After a dinner of yellow rice and black beans, the kids got cleaned, changed into their pajamas, and went to bed. As she lied back in bed, Carina slept under the bed. "Buenas Noches, Carina." she whispered.

Carina barked quietly. And the two drifted off to sleep.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Personal Tour Guide

**Chapter 3: Personal Tour Guide (Sorry 4 not updating in a while, been busy)  
**

When Saturday came around, Miguel and Hector had their suitcases packed, and ready. "Rapido, Miguel, we don't want to miss the train." said Hector. "Coming." he said. Miguel said goodbye to Dante, and followed his family.

But Dante followed him. "No, Dante. You can't come with us, dogs aren't allowed on the train." said Miguel. So Dante just lied on the ground, and watched as everyone left. When they arrived at the train station, the rest of the family saw them off.

"Now, Miguel you be sure to do what your Tio Hector tells you." said Luisa. "I will, Mama." said Miguel. "And you be sure, to stay out of trouble, Hector." said Imelda. "No es para preocuparse. This will be a safe, responsible trip." said Hector.

"Adios, Miguel." said Soccoro. "Adios, sis." said Miguel. "Adios, Papa." said Coco. "Adios, mija." said Hector, hugging her. "Train to Mexico City, is about to leave." called the conductor. "That's our call, come on, Miguel." said Hector.

They said goodbye one last time, and got on the train. As they walked to find a car to sit in, they heard barking behind them. They turned to see Dante, was sitting right there. "Dante, how'd you get here, boy?" Miguel asked.

Dante barked and licked his face. "Boy, you can't be here, you have to go home." But then the train started to move, leaving the station. "Too late for that, chamaco." said Hector. "Now what?" "I guess, we have a stowaway. We better get to a car before somebody sees him." said Hector.

So the two hurried to a car, and enjoyed the ride to Mexico City.

* * *

Meanwhile in the titular city, Dona Martinez was telling Gabby the news of Hector Rivera coming to stay at the hotel. "Hector Rivera's coming here. His musica's fantastico." said Gabby. "I know, it's a great honor." said Dona Martinez.

"Dona Martinez, the train from Santa Cecelia will be arriving soon." said one of the workers. "Bueno, tell Oliver to go pick up Senior Rivera." said Dona Martinez. "Si, Senora." said the worker and left.

Just then, Gabby had an idea. "You know, Dona Martinez, Senior Rivera will need a tour guide since there's so much to see in Mexico City. And I've been everywhere, so I could help out." she said.

"Hmm, would this happen to be your way of getting close to a celebrity?" asked Dona Martinez. "Maybe." said Gabby. But Dona Martinez just smiled. "All right, you can go." she said. "Gracias." said Gabby, as she and Carina hurried out of the lobby.

Soon they were in the hotel sponsored car on their way to the train station. "Can you believe it, Carina. I'm gonna meet Hector Rivera, his music's the best." said Gabby. Carina just barked. At the train station, the train from Santa Cecilia just stopped.

Hector, Miguel, and Dante got off the train and looked around. "Wow, so we're actually in Mexico City." said Miguel. "A great place to perform and see the sights." said Hector. Dante sniffed the air, and then barked, as if to say he liked it there.

"So what now?" asked Miguel. "There should be someone from the hotel here to pick us up." said Hector, looking around. Then he saw a young girl standing by a man, who was holding a Hector Rivera sign.

"Vamanos chamaco." said Hector, picking up his suitcase. They went over, and Gabby was excited to see the famous musician, but she was also surprised to see the boy by his side.

Gabby had to admit he was pretty cute, but composed herself quickly. "Bienvenido to Mexico City, Senior Rivera. I've been instructed to take you and your plus one to the La Mariposa Plaza." said Oliver, the driver.

"Gracias, and who are you?" asked Hector, looking at Gabby confused. "I'm Gabby, I help out at the hotel." said Gabby. "Well, it's nice to meet you Gabby." said Hector, shaking her hand. After introducing Miguel and Dante, they went to the car, and they all drove back to the hotel.

Hector sat in the front with Oliver, and Miguel sat in the back with Gabby. Dante sniffed at Gabby's bag, and Carina popped out. "Hey, that's a cute little dog." Said Miguel. "Gracias. Her name's Carina." Said Gabby.

Miguel petted Carina, and Gabby spoke again. "So is this your first time in Mexico City?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm really excited to see the place." said Miguel. "Well there's lots to see and do in the city." said Gabby.

"Have you lived here long?" Miguel asked. "Pretty much." The two talked about the city, what Santa Cecilia was like and music. Then they arrived at the hotel, which amazed Miguel. "It's muy bonita." he said.

Inside Hector checked them in, and Gabby and a bellhop escorted them to their suite. "Here's your room." said the bellhop. "Gracias, Senior." said Hector, giving the bellhop a couple of dollars as a tip.

"Thanks, Gabby." said Miguel, and he even gave her a tip of gum.

* * *

The next day, Hector had to go to rehearsals for the show, but he didn't know what to do about Miguel. He didn't want to bring him to rehearsals, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving him by himself.

While he was out in the hall trying to think of something, he saw Gabby and Carina coming down the hall. "Buenos dias, Senior Rivera." she said. "Hola, Gabby. Say aren't you a little young to be working here?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't work here. I just like coming here, and Dona Martinez lets me help out." Gabby explained. "Oh, I see. Do you know if the hotel can have someone check in on Miguel?" asked Hector. "No, but I could keep Miguel company." Gabby suggested.

"Really?" "Si, I know all the fun things to do in the hotel, and all the fun things to do in the city." said Gabby. "Well then you sound like the perfect tour guide." said Hector. The two went inside, and Hector gave Miguel the news.

"Miguel, Gabby here will be your tour guide for the day." he said. Miguel looked up from the book he was reading, and said, "Bueno." "Now I have to get going. You guys have fun, stay out of trouble, and be back at the hotel by a descent time." said Hector, and he left.

For a moment the two were quiet, but the silence broke when Dante and Carina started their own conversation. "So what do you do for fun around here?" he asked. "Miguel, you're in for a tratar." said Gabby.

* * *

Gabby and Carina showed Miguel and Dante all the fun things to do in the hotel. They went to the game room and plated video games, took a dip in the pool, and tried out work out equipment in the gym.

By the time they finished Hector came back from his rehearsals. "Hola, ninos. Did you have fun?" He asked. "Si Gabby sure knows her way around." Said Miguel. "Gracias." Said Gabby.

She said goodbye to the two and said she'd see them tomorrow, and she and Carina caught the bus back to the orphanage.

* * *

The next day when Hector went to rehearsal, instead of staying in the hotel, Gabby showed Miguel around Mexico City. They went to a park, the Frida Khalo museum, and to a castle. Then they got some churros.

"So Gabby where do you live?" Miguel asked. "Oh, well, I live on the outskirts of the city." Gabby answered slowly. "Do you have a big family or a little one?" "It's pretty big. And it's really crowded."

"Sounds a lot like my family. Sometimes I can't even breathe." Said Miguel. Gabby thought about what Miguel was saying. She thought he was lucky have a big family, to be surrounded by love and care and always having someone to look out for you.

"Hola, Gabby?" Asked Miguel. "Sorry, I zoned out. What is it?" "I asked if you'd like to come to the concert?" "The concert? You mean actually see your uncle perform live?" Asked Gabby. "Si, since you've been such a good guide and nice friend, I thought you'd like to go. So what do you say?" asked Miguel.

"Yeah." said Gabby excitedly. Back at the hotel, Miguel told Hector about inviting Gabby, which he thought was a good idea, so he gave her a special front row seat ticket.

* * *

When the night of the concert came, Gabby dressed in her best clothes. Which was basically a simple yet nice blue dress. With her bracelet on her wrist and Carina in her bag she left the orphanage, got on the bus and rode to the theater.

Once she got there, she to the theater, she gave the clerk her ticket, went inside, and she was escorted by an usher to a special box seat, where Miguel sat. "Hola, Miguel." she whispered. "Hola, Gabby." he whispered back.

Dante was down on the floor, Miguel had snuck him in as well. "This is exciting, this is my first concert." said Gabby. "Then you're gonna love this." said Miguel. The lights dimmed, and Hector stepped out wearing his red mariachi and had his white guitar.

"Buenas tardes, everyone. And thank you all for coming out." he said. The room clapped, and Hector started to play and sing. Gabby really enjoyed the concert, actually seeing Hector Rivera play live, and sitting next to his nephew, who was kinda cute.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Business to Take Care of

**Chapter 4: Business to Take Care of  
**

When the concert ended, Miguel brought Gabby with him backstage. "You were great, Senior Rivera." said Gabby. "Gracias, Gabby. Glad you were able to come." said Hector. "It's been great meeting you Gabby, it's too bad, we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." said Miguel.

"Si, but maybe we'll see each other again someday." said Gabby. "Si, and if you're ever in Santa Cecilia you can come by the Riveras." said Hector. "Okay." said Gabby. They walked her out, and Gabby caught the bus back to the orphanage.

"I'm really gonna miss, Miguel. Carina." said Gabby. Carina barked to comfort her owner, and Gabby gave her a pet on the head.

* * *

The next morning at the orphanage, the nuns called all the 12-year-olds to their office. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why we called you all here." said one of the nuns. The kids were wondering why they were called there.

"Tomorrow a bus will be coming to transport you all to another permanent living facility." said Hermana Marisol. "Que?" asked the kids. "There's no easy way to explain this, so I'm just going to say this. Since you're all twelve now, you've outgrown the orphanage." said another nun.

"Outgrown the orphanage?" asked Gabby. "You see ninos, it's really hard for 12-years-olds to get adopted since you'll be teenagers soon. And this is an orphanage for adoptable children, so you'll have to go."

The kids were shocked at what they heard, especially Gabby. "But Hermanas, you're saying that there's no chance of us getting adopted?" she asked. "No, that's not what we're saying, it's just how things work." said one of the nuns.

When the kids were dismissed they went about their business, but Gabby went straight to her room. Carina was lying under the bed, and was surprised to see her girl in such a bad mood. "Carina, you won't believe what just happened. Tomorrow I'm gonna be transferred to another orphanage, one where adoption isn't a possibility." said Gabby.

Carina whined to show she felt sorry for her. "I can't believe it, just because I'm twelve doesn't mean I don't deserve a family." said Gabby. She sat on her bed, and put her hands on her cheeks, wondering what to do now.

As she thought, she noticed Carina was sniffing at her bracelet. "Stop that, girl." she said. But when she looked at her bracelet something hit her. "Whoever gave me this bracelet must've really loved me. They must be family." she said.

Then she realized something else. "I was brought here when I was 6, so I must've been somewhere and with someone before that. Maybe I can find those people." said Gabby. If she was going to discover her past, she'd had to go back to where it all started, the train station.

* * *

With Carina in her bag, and her bracelet on her wrist Gabby set off for the train station. When she got there, she looked around. There wasn't really anything special about it, people were sitting around waiting for their trains, talking to others, buying maps, souvenirs, snacks, and tickets.

"Nothing really seems familiar here." said Gabby, as she walked around. But as she walked around the platform, something lying on the ground started to glow. It was a black skull talisman, as it glowed green smoke came out of it.

It floated off the ground, and levitated through the people, and out of the train station. It went through the city, in the slums, where it eventually found its' way to an old abandoned building. It squeezed through an opening in one of the boarded up windows, and landed on the floor.

"Huh?" asked voice. A man walked over to the window, and saw the talisman lying on the floor. "The talisman!" he cried, as he picked it up. "I haven't since this is six years." The man none other than Ernesto De La Cruz.

After he'd lost the talisman he hid out in the slums, and had lived there ever since, hiding out from the evil spirits. "But why have you come back to me?" he asked it. Smoke came from the talisman, and it from it came a scene from the train station.

Gabby was walking around, looking for a sign. "Gabriella Lopez?" He was confused, he thought all the Lopezes got away. "Oh, Carina there must be something around here to tell me about my past." said the figure of Gabby.

"Hmm, looks like Senorita Gabby has a case of amnesia." he said. He paced around the room, and tried to think. Then he got an idea, using the talisman he summoned the evil spirits. They all appeared out of the talisman in their black, dark green, and misty forms.

"De La Cruz, we've been looking for you." said one of them. "Yes, now it's time for us to feast upon your soul." said another. They were about to get him, when De La Cruz stopped them. "Wait, there's still a chance you could eat the Lopezes' souls." he said.

"Que?" they asked. "You see, Gabriella Lopez is still here, and she has amnesia. Apparently she doesn't remember her family or us. You could still feast on her soul. That way you could get a Lopez soul and I'll still get revenge on the Lopezes." De La Cruz explained.

"Hmm, un momento." said one of the spirits. They huddled together to discuss the situation, and then they broke a part. "We'll make a deal with you, De La Cruz." "If you can get Gabriella to us while she still has amnesia we'll spare you soul."

"But if she begins to remember, or if anything happens to the talisman, then it'll be your soul we'll feast on." "Deal." said De La Cruz. He was going to get his revenge on the Lopezes on way or another.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. To Santa Cecelia

**Chapter 5: To Santa Cecilia  
**

Meanwhile, Gabby had left the train station, and was heading back to the orphanage. On the bus, she leaned on the wall, and looked out the window. She watched as the people, buildings, and other things passed by.

When the bus made a stop, Gabby saw something she never noticed before. Outside her window was a large mansion behind an iron gate. Gabby didn't know why, but for some reason she felt like she'd seen that mansion before, but she couldn't remember where or when she saw it before.

"I probably had a dream about it, a while ago." she said to herself. She brushed it off, and continued her ride back to the orphanage. After dinner Gabby still wondered what to do, she didn't want to go to a more permanent orphanage, but where could she go?

Carina barked a little. "Si, Carina I know you don't want to go either, we have to think of something." she said. Carina just walked around the room while Gabby sat on her bed thinking. Suddenly, Carina barked.

Gabby looked up, and saw that her dog was barking at the ticket stubs from Hector's concert. "What about the tickets, girl?" Gabby asked confused. Carina kept barking, and Gabby got up and walked over to her.

Looking at the tickets, Gabby thought of Miguel, and then remembered what his uncle said. "You think I should go to Santa Cecilia?" Gabby asked Carina. Carina barked as if to say, "si". "Well, por que no. It's not like I have anything to lose." Gabby told herself.

* * *

The next morning Gabby got up really early, and packed her backpack with the clothes she had. She also put Carina in her backpack, and quietly slipped out of her room. When she got outside, she took one last look at the orphanage, and then left.

She took the bus to the hotel, and told Dona Martinez that she was leaving. The two hugged and Gabby made her way to the train station. She looked at the price chart and saw that tickets to Santa Cecilia were $25.00, and she only had $15.

"Bueno, now what?" She asked herself annoyed. Suddenly a train whistle blew and thout next thing Gabby knew she was in a wave of people trying to get on the train. "Por favor, excuse me, I need to get by." She Said, as she tried to get out of the crowd.

But the next thing she knew she was on a train that was departing. Gabby got to her feet, and tried to get off but the train was leaving. "Uh, senorita, where's this train going?" she asked a woman. "Santa Cecilia." the woman answered.

"Santa Cecilia, bueno." Gabby whispered, it wasn't quite how she thought of getting there, but she was on her way. Meanwhile back at De La Cruz's hideout, he saw that Gabby had just gotten on the train.

"Got her, now go just to get her." he said. Using the talisman, he summoned three evil spirits, and sent them to follow the train.

* * *

Gabby was just wandering through the train cars, admiring the different kinds there were, when she saw something that made her jump. A man was coming through, asking for tickets. She quickly hurried away, if he caught her she'd surely be kicked off the train.

She managed to get to the snack car, without any trouble. She saw the snack bar with the pastries, bags of chips, and other good things. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten anything that day. Just as she was about to ask how much something was worth, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was the ticket taker from before. "Do you have a ticket, young senorita?" he asked. "Uh, well..." Gabby sputtered, trying to think of an answer. The man gripped her shoulder tighter, then a voice spoke up from behind.

It was Hector. "Senior, this nina is with me. I have her ticket right here." said Hector, handing him a ticket. The ticket taker took the ticket, and clipped us. "Gracias, senior." he said, and walked on.

"Senior Rivera, muchas gracias." said Gabby gratefully. "De nada, but what are you doing here?" asked Hector. "Well, it's kinda a long story." Gabby replied, then her stomach growled. "Well, you can explain after, you get something to eat.

Hector bought her a cupcake, and then took her back to the train car where he and Miguel were sitting. Miguel was just sitting around with Dante, reading a comic, when his uncle came back. "Hey, Miguel look who I found." said Hector, bring Gabby in.

"Gabby, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised. "I was sorta pushed onto the train, but I wanted to go to Santa Cecelia anyway." Gabby explained, taking off her backpack. Carina poked her head out of the bag, and jumped out.

"But won't your family be worried about you?" asked Miguel. Gabby looked sheepish, and looked over at Carina. "Well it's sort of a long story." said Gabby. Hector and Miguel looked at her curiously, wondering what it was.

Carina jumped into Gabby's lap, and she told them her story.

* * *

Meanwhile the three evil spirits, had caught up with the train, and were slowly lurking around for Gabby. Looking through each of the cars they found her without being seen. But since she was with Miguel and Hector they had to think of another way to get her.

After thinking they got an idea, and left the train car. "So that's why I'm going to Santa Cecelia." Gabby finished. "You seriously don't remember anything before you were six?" Asked Miguel. "Nada, I all I remember is wandering around the train station."

"That's quite a story, Gabby." said Hector. "But I know I must've had a family. I just need a sign." said Gabby, looking at her bracelet. "Well, you're very welcomed to stick with us." said Hector.

"Gracias." replied Gabby.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Bumps in the Road

**Chapter 6: Bumps in the Road  
**

As they all enjoyed the train ride, the evil spirits had made their way to the engine room. Laughing and smiling evilly, they started sabotaging the engine, by jamming things in it, and taking out screws and bolts.

With each bolt or screw that was taken out, the train started to go out of control! "Que pasa?" asked Miguel, as he and the others were tossed around. "I don't know, mijo." said Hector, trying to keep the kids calm.

Now that they started the chaos, the evil spirits went to phase two of their plan. With the train going out of control, they went the outside of the train car Gabby was in, and unhooked it from the rest of the cars!

Inside they felt themselves free moving. "Dios mio!" cried Gabby, as she held onto Carina. The train car got knocked around by the others, until it was pushed off the tracks, and tumbled around in the grass!

"Are you two okay?" asked Hector, worriedly. "I'm okay, you okay Dante?" asked Miguel. Dante barked, and Carina barked to. "Carina's okay, and so am I." answered Gabby. They managed to get out of the train car, and saw that the rest of the train was no where in sight.

"What do we do now?" asked Gabby. "Don't worry, ninos. Just give me a minute to think." Said Hector. While Hector paced around Miguel and Gabby sat on the ground. Little did they know the evil spirits were lurking behind them.

Quietly they snuck up behind, and tried to grab her! But Dante and Carina sensed trouble, and started barking. "What's up with them?" Asked Miguel confused. Just as the two turned around, the spirits disappeared.

"Silly perros." Said Gabby. Then Hector came back. "Well kids turns out there's a path a little down the road, and that's sure to lead to a town." Said Hector. After leaving a note saying how everyone was all right, and they left to find another way to Santa Cecelia, they made their way on.

As they did, De La Cruz was watching them through the talisman. "Ay, so close but so far." he said. "Paciencia, De La Cruz. She still doesn't remember her past, so we'll be getting her soon." said an evil spirit.

"But why do you want her to get her while she still has amnesia?" "With amnesia her soul be more vulnerable." the spirit answered.

* * *

The three and the dogs, walked down the path, until they came to a small town. "Great, we can rest here for the night, until we can get another way to Santa Cecilia." said Hector. "And we can call home." said Miguel.

After stopping by a small clinic and getting checked out, they found a small motel with vacancy, and Hector called home. "Not to worry, we're okay. We're just gonna stay here, and we'll find a way back home in the morning." he said on the phone.

As the kids got comfortable in the room, Miguel glanced over at Gabby who was petting Carina. He felt his face heat up, then when she looked over at him, he quickly looked away. Then Hector got off the phone.

"All right ninos, it's time we see about getting some dinner and finding a way to Santa Cecelia." He said. They left the motel, leaving Dante and Carina at the room. They went into town, and went into a bodega.

Hector looked at a bus depot schedule on the while, while Gabby and Miguel looked for dinner. But the evil spirits had followed them inside and were going to sneak up and grab Gabby.

As she grabbed a couple candy bars for dessert, a magazine caught her eye. She picked it up, and read the title. "Senoras Fashion Trends." It wasn't so much the actual magazine, but the woman on the cover.

Gabby thought she recognized her from somewhere. When the spirit tried to grab her, it couldn't. It was like there was an invisible force field around her. The spirits left when they heard Miguel coming.

"Hey, Gabby I got some frozen taquitos." He Said. "That's good, Miguel." Gabby answered distractedly. "Que pasa?". "This woman." She said. "Oh that's just Maya Lopez, the famous fashion designer." Miguel explained

"Oh." "Si, she's really famous, my family makes the shoes she designs." "Ninos, let's get going." called Hector. Miguel went over to his uncle, and Gabby put the magazine back. She wasn't sure, but she'd thought she'd seen that woman before.

They bought the taquitos, and three bus tickets for Santa Cecelia, then went back to their motel room.

* * *

The following morning, after getting some breakfast they went to the bus depot to board the bus. They hid Dante under the seats, and Carina stayed in Gabby's backpack.

As soon as everyone who was on board, the bus drove off, and they were on their way. "You're really gonna love Santa Cecelia, Gabby." Said Miguel. "What's it like there?" Gabby asked.

"It's great. There's a place called Mariachi Plaza there's musicians, stands that sells mini alibrijeas, and food. It's my favorite place." He explained. "Sounds wonderful." The two found themselves staring at each other, and they quickly looked away.

They rode all day, and when night fell almost everyone was asleep, including Miguel, Gabby, and Héctor. But the evil spirits were putting another plan into action. Underneath the bus, they popped one of the tires.

The passengers felt the pop, and woke up immediately. "No entres en pánico, it's just a flat. Luckily here's a rest stop." said the driver. He pulled over, and went out to fix the tire. "Well since we're stopping, I'm gonna use the restroom." said Gabby.

"Be quick." said Hector. Gabby got off, and went into the ladies room. After she did her business, she was washing her hands, when she thought she heard a strange moaning sound. She looked around, but didn't see anything.

Thinking it was just her imagination, she went back to washing. As she was drying her hands, in the mirror she saw one of the evil spirits. Quickly turning around the spirit lunged at her, and she screamed in terror!

Héctor and Miguel heard her scream, and hurried off the bus to get to her. The spirit tried to drag her away. "Gabby?" Called Miguel. The spirit quickly disappeared, leaving Gabby on the ground.

"Gabby, are you okay?" Asked Héctor. "Something tried to take me." She said, as Miguel helped her up. "Something, don't you mean someone?" "No something. It was green, shapeless, and see through. Like a ghost." Gabby explained.

Hector looked around, but didn't see anything. "Well whatever it was it's gone now." He said. They all went back to the bus which had been fixed, and it drove off.

 **That's** **chapter** **6,** **plz** **review**


	7. Welcome to Santa Cecelia

**Chapter 7: Welcome to Santa Cecilia  
**

The sun peeked through the the windows of the bus, as the three of them got up. "Amigos, we're now arriving in Santa Cecilia." said the bus driver. "We're finally there." said Gabby excitedly. "Finally." said Miguel.

When the bus pulled into the depot, Imelda, Enrique, Luisa, and Abuelita were there waiting for them. "Hey, there they are." said Miguel. "Who're they?" asked Gabby. "That's mi esposa, Imelda, mi hermano and sister in law Enrique and Luisa, and mi mama." said Hector.

After the bus stopped, and everyone got off, Miguel and Hector went up to hug their family, while Gabby stayed back with Carina. "Are you both okay? We heard about the train crash." Said Abuelita.

"Don't worry, we're both fine." Said Hector. "We also brought someone back with us." said Miguel. Everyone turned and looked at Gabby, who was feeling very shy. "Who is this?" asked Imelda. "Uh, soy Gabby." said Gabby.

"We met her in Mexico City, and she wanted to come to Santa Cecilia." Miguel explained. "But what about her familia?" asked Luisa. "Actually my only family is Carina here." said Gabby, as Carina stuck her head out her backpack.

Hector and Miguel explained she was an orphan, who wanted to come to Santa Cecilia in hopes of finding a better life. After an explanation, the Riveras were happy to have Gabby stay with them for a while.

* * *

But back with De La Cruz, he and the spirits were getting very frustrated with the situation. "What's with this nina. Every time we get a chance, she slips away!" De La Cruz shouted. "This is taking too long." said a spirit.

"I saw we go ahead and feast on De La Cruz's soul." said another. "Si, let's." Said another.

The spirits were about to surround De La Cruz, when he held his hands up. "Now wait, wait amigos. We can still get what we all want. I mean if Gabriella finds her family, then you could feast on all their souls." He reasoned.

"He does have a point." Said a spirit. "Well then there's only one thing to do." "Que?" Asked De La Cruz "We have to go to Santa Cecelia." The spirits flew around De La Cruz and a little flash they were in Santa Cecelia.

"We're here." They all Said evilly.

* * *

At the Rivera household, Miguel and Hector introduced everyone to Gabby, who was welcomed along with Carina with warm arms. To celebrate Miguel and Hector being okay from the train crash and meeting Gabby they were going to have a nice dinner.

Miguel showed Gabby to the guest room, where she immediately felt comfortable. "You know this feels a lot like the orphanage back in Mexico City, except it feels more home-y." said Gabby. "Well it can get crowded really quickly, so don't get too comfortable." Miguel warned.

Gabby just smiled. When dinnertime came, Gabby couldn't believe the feast that had been prepared. There were tamales, quesadillas, taquitos, black beans, decried beans, yellow rice, and sweet bread and cookies for dessert.

Dinner was really different than dinner time at the orphanage, usually the kids fought over the food, and there was lots of pushing and shoving to get to the table. But at the Riveras, they shared the food and conversation was pleasant.

Afterwards Gabby enjoyed hanging out with the others. She talked to Miguel's cousins, and played with Socorro and Coco even Carina liked the new environment. When it was time for bed everyone went to their rooms, and Miguel talked to Gabby before they went to sleep.

"Hey Gabby would you like me to show you around tomorrow?" He asked. "Si; I'd like that." Gabby answered. Then they went to their rooms and to bed. "You know Carina, I have a good feeling about Santa Cecelia." said Gabby to her dog.

Carina barked, and then the two went to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, after breakfast, Miguel, Dante, Gabby and Carina went out into town. In Mariachi Plaza musicians played their instruments, dancers danced, and people sold snacks, masks, pinatas, and toy alibrijes.

Gabby was having a blast, Miguel played his guitar, while she and the dogs playfully danced along to the music. The snacked on sweet bread and candy, tried on masks, and even bought little alibrije figures.

"This has to be the greatest day of my life." said Gabby. "I knew you'd have fun here." said Miguel, placing a hand on Gabby's shoulder. The two then realized that Miguel was touching her, and they quickly backed away awkwardly.

"Uh, we should be getting back. My family will need help delivering the shoes." said Miguel. "Delivering shoes?" asked Gabby. "Si, remember when I said my family makes the shoes Maya Lopez designs? Well we made some shoes she designed, and we need to get them to her." Miguel explained.

"Okay." Said Gabby; and they walked back to the house. Berto, Enrique, and Hector had just finished loading the box of shoes into the truck when they got back. "Hola ninos. Want to tag along to the Lopezes?" Asked Berto.

"Sure." Said the two. With the three, the kids, and the dogs in the truck they left, and went to the Lopezes.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. A Lost Girl Found

**Chapter 8: A Lost Girl Found**

When they got into the neighborhood the Lopezes lived in Gabby was amazed. It was a gated community, with large houses and mansions. There were fancy cars and limos in driveways. Personal gardeners were keeping lawns neat and beautiful.

It reminded her of the La Mariposa Plaza back in Mexico City. "I bet this is where all those rich people live." She said to herself. The truck pulled into the driveway of a two story white mansion, with beautiful flowers along the front of the house.

"Wow, what a beautiful house." said Gabby. "Get ready, Gabby. You're about to meet some of the most richest and most respected people in all of Santa Cecelia." said Miguel. While Enrique and Berto got the shoes out of the car, Hector, Miguel, and Gabby went up to the door.

After Hector rang the doorbell, a man in a suit answered the door. "This must be their butler." Gabby thought. "Buenos tardes, Senior Sebastian, we're here with Dona Lopez's shoes." said Hector.

"Come in, I'll let them know you're here." said Sebastian. As they walked into the mansion, Gabby and Carina looked around amazed, the inside of the mansion looked like something out of fairy tale castle.

Meanwhile upstairs, Maya and Jorge Lopez were just looking at something very special to them. It was a little ofrenda they dedicated to their lost daughter. It was her picture from when they last saw her, and all her favorite toys, books, and things on it.

Antonio, Susanna, and Carlos had just come out of the game room from playing video games, when they saw their parents looking at the ofrenda. Their faces softened, they too missed their sister, and even though Carlos was too young to remember Gabriella.

"Senior, Senora, the Riveras are here with the shoes." said Sebastian. "Oh, yes, I've been expecting them." said Maya. And she and the others went downstairs. "Hola, Riveras." said Jorge. "Dr. Lopez, Dona Lopez, ninos." said Enrique.

"We've finished your shoes." said Berto. "Maravilloso; on time as always." said Maya, and she opened the box. Then the Lopez kids noticed Gabby, (who they didn't recognize). "Who are you?" Antonio asked her.

"Estoy Gabby." Gabby answered. Carina poked her head out of Gabby's backpack, and barked. "And this is my dog, Carina." she introduced. "Gabby's a friend we met in Mexico City, she's staying with us for a while." Miguel explained.

A minute later, Alberto and Esperanza came downstairs. "Ah, the shoes finally arrived." said Alberto. When Gabby saw them, they looked familiar to her. But she didn't exactly know why. "Si, they have Mama. And here's your payment." said Jorge, giving Enrique a few of hundred dollar bills.

"Gracias, let's go." said Enrique. Gabby was about to follow them, when her shoe came off a little, as she was putting it back on, Esperanza noticed Gabby's bracelet. "Con primiso, young lady, but where'd you get that bracelet?" she asked.

"This? Well to be honest I don't remember, I've just always had it, since I was six." Gabby explained. Looking at the bracelet, the other Lopezes realized it resembled the bracelet their Gabriella got the day she got separated from them.

The Riveras being close to the Lopezes knew about their lost daughter, stopped to listen what was going on. "May I see it?" asked Esperanza. Gabby took off her bracelet, and gave it to her. "This looks exactly like the one, I gave my youngest granddaughter." she said, looking at it.

Suddenly Miguel thought of something. "Hey, Gabby, what was the last thing you remembered from when you were six?" "All I remember was that I was just wandering around the train station back in Mexico City."

Hearing that made their Lopezes eyes' widened. Esperanza looked at the inside of the bracelet, and it looked like she was going to having a heart attack when she saw it. "Everyone." she whispered. Everyone huddled around her and looked at what she was seeing.

"Que?" asked Gabby confused. Esperanza showed her, and what was on the inside of the bracelet was an inscription on it. It read, "Gabriella Lopez". Gabby whispered the words, and then looked up at all the Lopezes.

Her real name was Gabriella Lopez, she had the same name as the Lopezes and they were missing a daughter that disappeared around the same time Gabby lost her memory. This could only mean one thing:

"Gabriella?" whispered Maya. Right when Gabby was called that her memory started coming back. When she saw Maya on cover of that magazine she thought she looked familiar, and she was because she was her mother.

"Mama." Gabby whispered. The whole Lopez family embraced Gabby with intense happiness, Esperanza and Maya actually shed tears of happiness. The Riveras just watched in amazement as the Lopez family was once again whole.

* * *

Meanwhile De La Cruz and the spirits were watching the scene from the talisman. "Aww, I just love tearful reunions." said a spirit sarcastically. "Now that all the Lopezes are back together again, we must strike." said De La Cruz.

"Paciencia, let them have their little fun for now." said another spirit. "We will strike tomorrow night. I can already taste their souls." So then they started formulating their plan. They'd strike as soon as the sun went down, and with no where else to go, the Lopezes' souls would be the spirits, and De La Cruz would have his revenge.

* * *

Back with the Riveras, they had just arrived back home. "Hey, guys where you been?" asked Luisa. "Si, you've been gone for a while." added Victoria. "Oh, we just left a real surprise at the Lopezes." said Hector.

"Si." agreed Miguel. "Hey, where's Gabby?" asked Coco. "You won't believe it, Gabby is really Gabriella." said Enrique. "Gabriella? Jorge and Maya's lost daughter?" asked Abuelita. "The one and the same." said Berto.

"We left her and Carina there to reconnect." said Miguel. "Oh, I wonder what they're feeling right now." said Rosita. At the mansion, Gabby remembered everything from before she was six. She remembered her parents, grandparents, and her older and younger siblings.

The mansion she'd seen in Mexico City looked familiar because it was where she used to live.

Her family showed her pictures of them when they were all together. "Oh I remember this day; we all went out on Abuelito's boat, and Susanna got seasick and threw up on Antonio." Said Gabby looking at a picture.

"(Laughs) that was a really messy trip." Said Jorge. "And gross." Said Antonio. "Oh do you remember this one?" Asked Carlos handing her another photo. Gabby looked at the picture, then smiled.

"Si, this was when we were at that fancy dinner party at the country club. I remember all the things we did as a family." said Gabby. It made the others so happy hearing that.

"But I don't quite remember why we were at the train station to begin with." Everyone except Carlos looked at each other with worried looks. "Let's just say there was a horrible man who wanted to hurt us. And we had to leave." Said Alberto.

"But that doesn't matter now." Said Antonio. "Si what matters is that we're back together now." Said Jorge. "Senior?" Asked a man coming from the kitchen. "Yes, Pedro?" "I'm about to get started with dinner, any requests?"

"Mija, what would you like?" Jorge asked Gabby. "I get to decide?" Gabby asked. "Si." Answered Maya. "Then I choose paella." "Then paella it is." Said Pedro, going back into the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, Gabby was very tired, after such an exciting day. "Come on, Gabriella, we'll show you to your room." said Maya. "Mi habitación?" Gabby. "Si." said Jorge, as he took her hand. "Buenos noches, everyone." said Gabby.

Everyone else said goodnight, as Carina followed them. They went upstairs, and to a room down the hall. When Maya opened the door, Gabby couldn't believe her eyes, the room was like amazing.

She had a huge princess bed with a purple comforter and pillows, pretty white curtains. "This is my room?" she asked. "Si, when we first moved here it didn't feel right to just forget about your room. So we made it up." explained Jorge.

"It may seem a bit plain now, but we'll get it fixed up." said Maya. Gabby wondered if this was plain what would it look like fixed up. "But wait, I left my bag at the Rivera's house." said Gabby.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Susanna wouldn't mind letting you borrow her night clothes." said Maya. Sure enough Susanna let Gabby wear one of her nightgowns, and even though she was 12, her parents tucked her in.

"Buenos noches, mija." said Jorge, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Gabriella." said Maya, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, Mama, goodnight, Papa." said Gabby quietly. It felt so good saying those words.

The two turned out the lights, and left the room. Carina snuggled by Gabby, and the two fell asleep happier than they'd ever been.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. Still Gabby

**Chapter 9: Still Gabby  
**

The next morning, when Gabby woke up, she thought she was still in the orphanage and the whole adventure from Mexico City to Santa Cecilia and meeting her family was all a dream. But when she opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a fancy room, she smiled.

"I thought it was all a dream, but it's actually reality." she whispered. Carina woke up, and happily barked at her Gabby. "Come here, girl." Carina jumped into Gabby's arms and licked her face.

Then they got out of bed, and left the bedroom. She tried to find the bathroom, but the mansion had so many rooms, she couldn't tell which one was the right room. As she walked through the hallway, she bumped into a woman in maid's uniform.

"Oh, buenos dias, you must be Gabriella." she said. "Si." said Gabby, she was still getting used to being called that. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Rosa, the housekeeper/maid, is there anything you need?" asked Rosa.

"Well I just need to find the bathroom." "Right this way." said Rosa. She led Gabby down the hall, and they found the bathroom. "Wow, this is the nicest bathroom ever." said Gabby. The bathroom was white and shiny, the faucets were silver and gave off a reflection, and the floor was marble.

Using a spare toothbrush, Gabby brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she and Carina went downstairs, and a delicious smells came from the kitchen. It made her stomach growl, and her mouth water.

"Buenos dias, Gabriella." said Alberto, he and Esperanza were in the living room watching the morning news. "Abuelito, Abuelita." said Gabby happily, it felt so good to have grandparents. "Sleep well?" asked Esperanza.

"Si, when do we eat breakfast?" "A little bit, as soon as everyone gets downstairs." said Alberto. A couple minutes later the other Lopezes came downstairs in their robes and pajamas. They all sat down at the table, and were served a beautiful breakfast.

* * *

Back at the Rivera house, Miguel was still trying to get his head wrapped around what had just happened. Gabby was Gabriella Lopez, one of the daughters of the richest and most respected family in Santa Cecelia.

He really liked Gabby, but would she even want to hang out with him now? Back when she was Gabby the orphan they were sort of equal. But now she was Gabriella Lopez, who belonged to upper class society.

Why did he care about that? He couldn't say. He'd only met Gabby a couple days ago, but he already considered her a really good friend. She was very nice, fun, and he had to admit she was pretty, but would all that change now?

As he was tidying up the guest room, he saw Gabby's backpack. "Gabby's mochila, she must've left it here." he said, picking it up. He knew he had to return it to her, so he went to see who could give him a ride.

"Tio Hector, could you give me a ride to the Lopezes?" He asked. "Why?" Asked Hector. "Gabby left her backpack here, and I wanted to return it." Miguel explained. "I see, then sure." Said Hector. As they walked out to the truck, Dante came running up to them.

"Hey, Dante. You wanna come too?" asked Miguel. Dante barked, as if to say, "Yeah." They all piled in the vehicle, and drove to the Lopezes mansion. When they got there, they went up to the door, and Miguel slowly rang the doorbell.

They waited a moment, and soon Sebastian answered the door. "Senior Rivera, Miguel." he said. "Hola Sebastian, we're here with Gabby's er Gabriella's backpack, she left it." said Miguel.

"Oh, gracias, please come in." said Sebastian. They did, and he called Gabby down, and let his employers know that they had company. Gabby and Carina came downstairs, along with her parents.

Instead of wearing a simple t-shirt, leggins, and slip on shoes, she wore a fancy pink blouse, black slacks, and nice pink shoes. "Miguel, Senior Hector, it's so good to see you." she said.

"You too. You look..." Said Miguel. "Mi Mama, Abuelita, and older sister took me shopping." Said Gabby. Even Carina looked different, she was starched white, fluffier, and now wore a pink color complete with dog tag.

"You forgot your backpack." Said Miguel handing it to her. "Gracias." Said Gabby. "Oh, Héctor could we have a word with you?" Asked Jorge. "Si." Said Hector going over to him and Maya.

"Oh, Miguel you have to see my room." Said Gabby, as she and Carina led him and Dante upstairs. When they got there Miguel was impressed. "This room is vey nice." He said looking around.

"My Papa said we could paint it whatever color I want, and I can decorate it however I want." She said. Miguel smiled, and the two were quiet for a moment, but the silence was broken by the dogs.

Dante and Carina were barking and running around with each other. Gabby just giggled. "So I guess this'll probably be the last time we'll be seeing each other like this." Said Miguel.

"What do you mean, Miguel?" Asked Gabby confused. "Well things are different now. You're Gabriella Lopez who belongs to high society I'm just Miguel Rivera, the son of the people who make your Mama's shoes." Said Miguel.

"Miguel, I may be Gabriella Lopez, but I'm still Gabby. And we're friends no matter what." Said Gabby, sincerely. Miguel smiled at that, and once again the two were in silence. But this time the silence was broken by Hector calling.

"Miguel, mijo, it's time to go." he called. The two walked downstairs with their dogs, and after saying goodbye, the two plus Dante left. "You won't believe what the Lopezes told me." said Hector.

"Que?" asked Miguel. "They invited us and the whole family to dinner tonight, as a gracias for bringing their daughter back to them." Hector explained. "That's nice." said Miguel.

After telling the rest of the family about their dinner invitation, they all decided to go.

* * *

Meanwhile back with De La Cruz and the evil spirits, they were making their plan to strike. "Tonight is the night. We'll strike." said De La Cruz. "And this time they won't get away." said a spirit.

"We'll make sure of it this time." said another. Looking through the smoke portal, the talisman showed, they heard that the Lopezes were going to have the Riveras over for dinner that night.

"Looks like they're going to have guests." said De La Cruz. "Excelente, we'll truly have a feast." said a spirit. They all let out evil laughs, tonight revenge and souls would be on the menu.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review and no flames plz**


	10. De La Cruz's Endgame

**Chapter 10: De La Cruz's Endgame  
**

That evening, the Riveras dressed in their nicest clothes, and got in their cars to go to dinner, even Dante was coming, and he wore a dog collar bow tie. As they drove to the mansion, Miguel was both exciting and nervous.

He was excited to get to spend more time with Gabby, but he was nervous about having dinner with the Lopezes. They seemed really prim and proper, and what if he did something to make his family look bad?

What if he spilled his drink, burped too loud, or farted at the table? Dante licked his hand, snapping Miguel out of his thoughts. The dog smiled at him, and Miguel smiled back, and petted his head.

* * *

At the Lopezes, Gabby was getting dressed for the special dinner. After she was in her nice outfit she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes, she wore a nice blue dress with short sleeves, that had cost almost $200 dollars, and low heeled black shoes.

She felt like a princess, and she never couldn't imagine that she'd be wearing an outfit so nice. Carina barked happily, and Gabby pet her. "I know, girl. I still can't believe it either." she said.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Said Gabby, and the door opened to reveal Sebastian. "Senorita Gabriella, your parents are waiting for you downstairs, our dinner guests will be arriving soon." he said.

"Okay, come on, Carina." said Gabby, and the two left their room, and went downstairs. In the dining the table was being set, it had a white tablecloth, shiny plates, and candles. "Wow, the orphanage dining room table never looked this nice." she said.

When Carina didn't bark in response, Gabby looked around for her and saw that her little brother Carlos was playing around with her. Gabby smiled at the sight, she liked having a little brother.

"Are you ready for dinner, mija?" asked Maya. "Si Mama, what are we having?" asked Gabby. "A real feast, paella, yellow rice and black beans, chili con carne, salad, and for dessert churros and chocolate cake." Maya explained.

"Sounds delicious." said Gabby. Then Antonio and Susanna came down in their nice clothes, Antonio wore a green dress shirt, khakis, and brown shoes, and Susanna wore a blue dress and silver shoes.

"Looking good, sis." said Antonio. "Yeah, lovely dress." said Susanna. "Thanks, guys." said Gabby. Once everyone was downstairs, the doorbell rang, the Riveras had arrived. "Could you get the door, Sebastian?" asked Jorge.

"Si, senior." said Sebastian. He went to the door, and saw all the Riveras standing outside. "Buenos tardes, Riveras, the Lopezes have been expecting you." said Sebastian inviting them in.

They all walked inside, and the Lopezes greeted them with great respect. They all began talking, drinking, and enjoying the evening. Gabby and Carina took this time to hang out with Miguel and Dante.

"It looks like you're really enjoying your family." said Miguel. "I am, it feels so good to have a mom and dad, and an older brother and sister, and a younger brother, and grandparents." said Gabby.

"You know, even though sometimes my family can get sort of crazy and it can be hard to breathe, I can't imagine what it'd be like to be separated from them." said Miguel. "Well hopefully I won't happen to you, or me ever again." said Gabby.

The two then smiled at each other, and then they were called for dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile De La Cruz and the evil spirits were making their way to the mansion. "I've been waiting for this day for so long." Said De La Cruz. "I can already taste those souls." Said one of the spirits.

"And why just take the Lopezes, how about we have some Rivera souls for dessert?" Suggested another spirit. "Si, por que?" answered De La Cruz. Inside the mansion, everyone was having a nice meal.

Then Jorge stood up, and lightly tapped his fork against his wine glass, which got everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make." he said, "This is a very special dinner tonight. Six years ago mi familia lost something very dear to us, but thanks to you Riveras we have our Gabriella home where she belongs, and for that we're forever in your debt." he said.

"It's no problem, Dr. Lopez. We're just glad you have your daughter back." said Enrique. Suddenly, the entire room went dark, and green smoke filled the mansions. "What's going on?" asked Benny and Manny frightened.

"This is seeming very familiar." said Gabby, as she watched the scene. Then the door burst open, and a dark figure walked inside. "Oh no, it's happening again." said Maya, worriedly. When the figure walked into the light, everyone saw who it was.

"De La Cruz." said Hector. Gabby recognized the face, and remembered the role De La Cruz played in her getting separated from her family. "You thought you could escape my curse? For six long years I've waited to extract my revenge, and now you have no where to go." said De La Cruz.

The evil spirits filled the mansion, and tried to attack the people. It was like deja vu, there was screaming, yelling, crying, and evil laughter of the spirits and De La Cruz. As Hector tried to protect Imelda and Coco, he shouted at De La Cruz.

"Why are you doing this Ernesto?" he yelled. "Revenge, Hector. I'm getting revenge on the Lopezes for ruining my music career, and I might as well get revenge on you." De La Cruz explained.

"What do you want revenge on my uncle for?" asked Miguel. "He tried to pass my songs off as his own." Hector said. "You should've just given me the rights to the songs, I'm much better than you anyway!" De La Cruz shouted.

More smoke and spirits flew out of the talisman, and the mansion shook. The dogs barked, and tried to attack De La Cruz to protect their owners and their families. Carina bit his leg, and De La Cruz winced, and almost dropped the talisman.

But luckily he caught it. "Remember De La Cruz, anything happens to that talisman, it means trouble for you." said a spirit. Miguel and Gabby overheard what the spirit said, and got an idea.

Getting their dogs' attention, they told them to try and get the talisman from De La Cruz. The dogs barked and jumped around him, and as hr tried to dodge them, the talisman flew out of his hands and onto the floor.

Dante quickly grabbed the talisman and gave it to Miguel. "Good boy." said Miguel, petting Dante. "Hey! Give me that!" De La Cruz shouted. "Catch, Gabby." said Miguel, tossing the talisman to her.

She caught it, and ran away from De La Cruz. He almost caught up to her, when she decided to give it to someone else. "Antonio, catch this and don't let De La Cruz get it." said Gabby, as she tossed it to him.

One by one the Lopezes and the Riveras threw the talisman to each other, it was like playing "monkey in the middle". "I said give me that talisman!" he roared. The talisman was then tossed to Gabby, but she couldn't throw it cause De La Cruz cornered her.

"So what're you gonna do now, chica?" asked De La Cruz. Gabby scowled, and then threw the talisman on the floor. "This!" she angrily. She lifted her foot, and stomped on the talisman, which broke under her foot.

"NO!" De La Cruz shouted, he tried to pick up the talisman, but it was smashed to pieces. The spirits stopped, and then started to surround him. "You remember our deal, De La Cruz." said one of them.

"But this is just a little setback, I'm sure I could repair it." De La Cruz pleaded. But the spirits swirled around him, in a big flash of light, the Lopezes and Riveras looked up and saw that De La Cruz and the spirits were gone.

"What happened to him?" asked Socorro. "I'm guessing those spirits had plans for De La Cruz." said Gabby. It was true, in the underworld, the spirits were having a feast of De La Cruz's soul.

 **That's chapter 10, plz review**


	11. Happy Once Again

**Chapter 11: Happy Once Again**

 **1 month later**

With De La Cruz officially gone, the Lopezes could finally live their lives the right way, and with their daughter back with them, they were once again the happy family they were six years ago. And Gabby was happier than she'd been in a long time.

She never thought she'd be one of those girls who had everything. She lived in a mansion, a great bedroom, a closet full of designer clothes, great family, friends, a dog, and even a boyfriend. (Well technically, she and Miguel weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but they thought of themselves that way).

Her life was so different now. Every morning she woke up, and got cleaned up in the nice bathroom, and she didn't have to wait in line, since the mansion had three of them. Once she was cleaned up, she went back to her room, and put on her school uniform.

The uniform consisted of a white polo shirt, blue skirt, and she wore a pair of designer Maya Lopez, manufactured by Rivera's Shoe business shoes. They were purple with sparkly silver stars on them. And to finish off her outfit, she put on her bracelet.

Then she and Carina went downstairs for breakfast. Her mom, dad, and grandparents were already downstairs and dressed. "Buenos dias, everyone." said Gabby. "Buenos dias Gabriella." said Alberto.

"Where are those siblings of yours they're going to miss breakfast and be late for school." said Maya. "I'm sure they'll be down soon. Carina and I heard them in their rooms and bathrooms." said Gabby.

Carina barked to agree with her owner. Once all the others came down in their clothes, they sat down for breakfast. Carina ate some kibble, but Gabby slipped her a piece of bacon. Once breakfast was over, it was time for school.

"See you later, Carina." said Gabby to her dog. Carina barked goodbye, she missed the days when she went with Gabby everywhere, but in a house she didn't have to hide and she got fed more often, and got walked.

The four Lopez kids got into the car, and Pedro, the Lopezes' chauffeur drove them to school.

* * *

"Have nice day, ninos." said Pedro, letting them out when they got to the schools. "Gracias, Pedro." said Antonio. "See you at the end of the day." said Susanna. "Adios." said Carlos. "Thanks for the ride, and here." said Gabby, giving him a piece of gum.

"Gracias, Senorita Gabriella." said Pedro, and he drove back to mansion. When Gabby went into her school, she saw Miguel waiting for her in his school uniform. "Hola Miguel." said Gabby. "Hola, Gabby, ready for school?" asked Miguel.

"Si." said Gabby. The bell then rang alerting the kids it was time for school to start. "You wanna...?" asked Miguel, holding out his hand. "Sure." Gabby answered, taking it. And they walked hand in hand to class.

School went pretty good. At first Gabby was nervous when she first started school in Santa Cecilia, but with Miguel as her guide, she adjusted nicely. At lunch the two sat together, and discussed things like family, their dogs, and the adventure they'd had four months ago.

"You know Gabby they're gonna have a concert in Mariachi Plaza this Saturday, Tio Hector's to be the opening act. I was wondering if you'd like to go too." said Miguel, eating his taco. "Si, I'd love to." said Gabby.

"Great, it's a date. I mean...it doesn't have to be a date, not if you don't want it to be." said Miguel. Gabby giggled, and said, "It's okay Miguel. It's a date." The two smiled and began eating once again.

* * *

When school let out, Pedro picked Gabby and her siblings up, and went back to the mansion. Once she was inside, Gabby was greeted by Carina, who ran right up to her. "Hola, girl. Did you miss me?" asked Gabby, as Carina licked her face.

"Hola, children how was school?" asked Esperanza. "Fine." said answered Antonio. "It was okay." said Susanna. "Long." said Carlos. "It was great." said Gabby. After doing her homework, Gabby started her favorite things, spending time with her family.

She played with Carina, had some dancing lessons with her grandma, listened to her grandpa's stories from when he was a young man. Then she played soccer with Antonio and Carlos, she and Susanna put on makeup together, and she helped her mom with her new designs.

And when her dad got home from the hospital, she listened to the bizarre things that happened there. Then at dinner the family had a great conversation, with plenty of words, laughs, and jokes. It made Gabby smiled to have dinner with her family.

Later Gabby got ready to go to bed. Dressed in her pink nightgown, she was brushing her hair, before laying down. "This is great isn't it, Carina?" Gabby asked. Carina barked from Gabby's bed. When she was finished, she left her room momentarily to say goodnight to her family.

Once she did, she returned to her room, turned out the light and got into bed. "Buenos noches, Carina." said Gabby. Carina barked, and lied down. Finally Gabby knew exactly who she was and where she was meant to be.

She was Gabriella Lopez, and she belonged in Santa Cecilia with her family.

 **The End, thank you 4 all your reviews, favorites, and follows.**


End file.
